


Pink

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, luto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Já havia se passado três dias, e ela ainda não tinha saído de seus aposentos.</p>
<p>"<em>Quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, a primeira cor que Yellow viu foi rosa.</em>"</p>
<p>Fanfic escrita em setembro de 2016. O último episódio lançado foi "Future Boy Zoltron".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Tentei viajar na estrutura desta fanfic.   
> Ela usa alguns conceitos que também aparecem em The beginning, mas não é necessário lê-la para entender esta.   
> Nomes em inglês, para dar uma variada.  
> Ordem de idade das Diamonds: White-Blue-Pink-Yellow

Já havia se passado três dias, e ela ainda não tinha saído de seus aposentos.  
Rumores do acontecido já corriam soltos pela Colônia, e começavam a chegar em Homeworld. Blue e White precisavam de ajuda para manter tudo sob controle, mas elas entendiam. Yellow não sabia lidar com a perda. Yellow era a mais jovem, a mais inexperiente.

~

 

_Quando abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, a primeira cor que Yellow viu foi rosa. Uma deslumbrante forma rosa que lhe estendeu a mão e lhe deu um lar._

~

Na escuridão de seus aposentos, Yellow mal se movia. Ela ouvia a movimentação do lado de fora, a voz fria de White dando ordens e os passos apressados de Gems mais baixas em seus afazeres, mas era como se tudo não passasse de ruído. Sua Pearl bateu na porta algumas vezes, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Tudo lhe parecia abstrato e distante. Yellow não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, e não se importava. Era como se ela esperasse a qualquer momento descobrir que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, uma alucinação.  
A bolha no entanto continuava a flutuar ao seu lado, insistindo em lhe dizer o contrário.

~

_Houve um tempo em que as coisas eram simples. Não havia guerra, ou colônias, não havia hierarquia ou responsabilidades. Um tempo em que ela podia simplesmente ser, sem se importar com consequências._   
_Esses tempos já haviam acabado._   
_Agora haviam Gems que confiavam nela, que dependiam dela. E, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a pele de Pink, havia o olhar reprovador de White._   
_"Será que vocês duas não podem levar as coisas a sério pelo menos uma vez?"_   
_Blue riu. Pink, com o rosto corado, não disse nada. Relutante, Yellow afasta suas mãos, voltando seu foco para a reunião. Um último olhar a Pink, que lhe mostra um sorriso._   
_Um sorriso que diz para ela não se preocupar, pois elas terão todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitar juntas._

~

No quinto dia, uma Pearl que limpava os corredores da torre ouviu um estrondo vindo dos aposentos de sua Soberana. Ela quis avisar White Diamond, mas a notícia nunca chegou a seus ouvidos.  
White estava ocupada, tentando manter a ordem na Corte Rosa. Um pronunciamento oficial precisou ser feito, explicações precisavam ser dadas.

~

_Yellow seguia Pink por onde quer que ela fosse. White sorria ao ver aquilo. Era exatamente como Pink um dia havia feito com Blue, e como Blue havia feito com ela própria._   
_Yellow aprendeu a ser quem era com Pink._

~

O quarto estava irreconhecível. Objetos estavam jogados, espalhados, destruídos. Yellow não se importava.  
Mas Pink não aprovaria isso. Pink lhe diria para tirar aquilo do chão antes que alguém se machucasse. E Yellow riria, lembrando-na que seria preciso muito mais do que algum lixo para machucar uma Diamond.  
E Yellow ri, uma risada sem alegria, e pisa com força em todo aquele lixo inútil, até reduzi-lo a pó.  
Pink diria que isso foi infantil e desnecessário. Mas Pink não estava ali.

~

_A ideia de explorar os mundos além das estrelas as agradou desde o início. A todas, menos a Pink. Yellow nunca entendeu o motivo. Pink participava das decisões em relação às colônias, mas não tinha nenhuma para si._   
_Até aquele planeta..._

~

No sexto dia, Yellow se pegou falando com a bolha. Sua voz lhe parecia estranha após tanto tempo sem uso.  
"O que eu preciso fazer?", ela perguntou, em um tom desesperado. "O que eu preciso fazer para ter você de volta?"

~

_Yellow não estava lá quando aconteceu. Se estivesse, a Quartz jamais teria saído de lá inteira._   
_Se Yellow estivesse lá, ela não teria deixado acontecer._

~

White deu ordens para que ninguém se aproximasse daquele corredor, depois que uma Gem da Corte Amarela disse ter ouvido gritos vindo do quarto de Yellow.  
Sete dias haviam se passado, e Yellow não havia saído ainda. Havia preocupação. Logo haveriam rumores.  
"Você precisa sair daí.", ela sabia que Yellow poderia ouvi-la lá de dentro. "Você tem um dever a cumprir."  
Não houve resposta.

~

_Antes de tudo, elas eram irmãs. Não havia, entre todas as incontáveis Gems que se formaram em Homeworld, ninguém mais que fosse como as Diamonds._

~

"Traga ela de volta.", disse Yellow no oitavo dia. Ela sabia que White a ouviria lá de fora.  
"Você sabe que é impossível."

~

_Quando Yellow chegou, a Quartz e todas as rebeldes já haviam fugido. O que ela encontrou lá foi um pequeno grupo de soldados e assistentes, muitas ainda paralisadas de choque e medo. Algumas choravam._   
_Seu olhar seguiu adiante, até o trono vazio de Pink. No chão, a frente dele, estava ajoelhada sua Pearl. Mas não em uma posição respeitosa e graciosa, ela tinha as pernas dobradas em um ângulo desajeitado e as costas voltadas para o trono. Ela olhava para baixo e chorava, chorava sem parar._

~

"Tem que ter um jeito", insiste Yellow, desesperada.  
"Você sabe que não tem.", repete White.  
"ENTÃO ME QUEBRE TAMBÉM!"

~

_Enquanto sua mente ainda processava o que ela havia acabado de ver, seu corpo já agia. Ela recolheu todos os fragmentos que conseguiu achar._  
 _A pequena audiência havia sumido, ela não conseguia se lembrar se as havia mandado sair ou se elas foram por conta própria. Não importava._  
 _Tudo o que importava era que Pink estivesse em segurança. Ela precisava encontrar até o último fragmento._ Era tarde demais. _Só assim ela poderia salva-la._ Era tarde demais. _Só assim...._  
 _Era tarde demais._  
 _Yellow sentiu algo tocar sua perna. Era a Pearl. Em suas pequenas mãos, mais um fragmento._

~

"Você está sendo irracional."  
"Como pode ser tão... tão fria?!", berra Yellow. White suspira. Os rumores serão inevitáveis.  
"Eu não estou sendo fria."  
"Está sim. É como-", a voz dela falha. White sente um aperto. "Como se você nem se importasse. Ela nunca significou nada para você?"  
White suspira novamente.  
"Yellow, nós estamos no meio de uma guerra. Enquanto você se isola nesse quarto, há Gems matando e morrendo por nós. Por Pink."  
"De que isso importa? ELA JÁ ESTÁ MORTA!"  
"Mas nós não estamos. Acha que é assim que ela gostaria de ver você?"

~

_Houve um tempo em que as coisas eram simples. Não havia guerra, ou colônias. Não havia traição, e não havia pesar. Um tempo em que ela podia estar com quem mais amava sem ter com o que se preocupar._   
_Yellow jamais se esqueceria do calor dos braços dela, da sensação das mãos dela a acariciando, ou de sua doce voz cantarolando antigas canções._   
_"Não se preocupe, Yellow. Mesmo se alguma coisa der errado, eu vou estar lá para te ajudar a consertar."_   
_A velha promessa acabou se tornando uma mentira. Mas todas as suas memórias ainda eram reais._

~

Yellow saiu de seu quarto pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido no décimo dia. Ao encontrar White, nenhuma das duas disse nada. Isso podia esperar. Havia uma guerra, e uma reunião marcada com Blue, que estava na Colônia, para decidir o que fazer.  
Seria uma mentira se Yellow dissesse que estava tudo bem. Ainda doía, mas Pink estava segura, seus fragmentos descansando em uma bolha, e Yellow não descansaria até garantir que cada uma das rebeldes pagasse pelo que fez. Seu luto também poderia esperar. Ela teria todo o tempo do mundo para isso.


End file.
